This invention prevents the burlarizing of dwellings that have windows which are required to be open for ventilation. It is the bedrooms of hotels, apartments and homes which are of particular concern, since natural ventilation by means of an open window is most often desired while persons occupying the rooms are sleeping. However, rooms other than bedrooms are also to be protected, it being a general object of this invention to provide an Anti-Burglar Window Bar that is universally adaptable to double-hung windows, wherein the upper and/or lower sash is open for ventilation.
The prior art is characterized by permanently installed bars and grids of heavy metal construction, and which are difficult and expensive to install. That is, windows are usually burgalproofed by fixtures made part of the building structure, and which are specially fitted to each window opening. It is an object of this invention to provide a hardware assembly which is readily adapted to any window opening, within a wide size range, and with a minimum use of tools, and which is locked in place to be immoveable from the window jamb. In practice, a horizontal telescoping bar is provided so as to be adjustable in length and suspended by its opposite ends by means of trunnion plates fastened into the opposite window jambs.
Double hung windows involve upper and lower sash, the upper sash which runs downward within the confines of an outer jamb channel, and the lower sash which runs upward within the confines of an inner jamb channel. It is usually the lower and inner sash which is raised to open the window, although the upper and outer sash can be lowered to do so. In any case, the window opening is sizable and inviting to the breaking and entering by a burglar. However, one or more spaced and horizontally disposed bars of the present invention make it virtually impossible for a burglar to break and enter. Furthermore, removal or destruction of the bar or bars by a burglar will be so disturbing to the room occupant that he or she may take appropriate action to deter the burglar and/or seek help. In practice, the trunnion plates are simply nailed into place, and between which the telescoping bars are adjusted and secured by means of a padlock or the like. A bolt and nut can also be used for securement, though a lock and key is preferred. A feature is the Vernier type of adjustment that is used for snugging the bars into working position.